legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Naoto Shirogane
"I finally think I can accept myself. That I’m a woman… That I haven’t yet become the detective I wanted to be… I… I am a woman… and a detective. One who is seeking the truth with you and the others." - Naoto Shirogane, Persona 4. Naoto Shirogane is a playable character in Persona 4. A skilled private detective and the fifth generation of the Shirogane detectives, Naoto is a refined, serious youth, with formal speech and body language. Personality Having lost both her parents in a car accident when she was very young, Naoto acts very mature in spite of her age. As a descendant of a respected lineage of famous detectives, she wears formal clothing, and deepens her voice when she speaks in a sophisticated, stilted manner. Naoto has difficulty making friends and is lonely as a result. Naoto is very intelligent. A running gag, however, is that she texts in all caps with abbreviations, for example, "SEE U TOMORROW? Y/N PLZ REPLY ASAP" and "I HAVE IMPORTANT INFORMATION 4 U, PLZ SEE ME TOMORROW AFTER SCHOOL" Her biggest insecurity is her gender, as well as her age. She yearns to be seen as an adult, and expresses frustration at being treated like a child by the police force. She hates being looked down upon, and fears no one will take her seriously as a female, in a sexist occupation field. Naoto is ashamed of being female. By the end of the game, due to her own will and with the protagonist's help, she accepts the fact she does not need to change who she is to suit the world. In the epilogue, she has started dressing more freely, disguising her femininity less than before. She is comfortable with not only who she is, but also that everyone else is aware that she is female. Despite her mature nature, Naoto has a shy side to her, as she refuses to wear a bikini at the Yasogami Beauty Pageant, but still manages to win despite dropping out of the swimsuit part because of her endearing popularity among voters. She also becomes embarrassed during the Investigation Team's visit to the Amagi Inn, when the schedules for the hot springs' use were confused. During the ski trip in Persona 4 Golden, Naoto appears to be afraid of ghost stories. And when in a state of fear and/or panic, her voice becomes more feminine than usual, possibly meaning she only has a masculine voice when she is composed. Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Naoto is working alongside Yen Sid and several others to look after and guide Ruby Rose on her mission. Legends of the Multi-Universe: Weirdmageddon TBA Relationships Yu Narukami Yosuke Hanamura Chie Satonaka Yukiko Amagi Kanji Tatsumi Rise Kujikawa Teddie Allies and enemies Allies: Yu Narukami, Youske Hanamura, Chie Satonaka, Yukiko Amagi, Kanji Tatsumi, Rise Kujikawa, Teddie, Enemies: Tohru Adachi, Gallery P4A_Naoto.png P4D_Naoto_Shirogane.png PQ_Naoto_Shirogane.png Naoto Winter Clothes.png|Winter Clothes Naoto New Year Clothes.png|New Years Clothes Naoto Ski Clothes.png|Ski Clothes P4G_Naoto_epilogue_portrait.png P4D_Naoto_Shirogane_protrait.png Naoto riding a bike.jpg Natoto Shirogane's stare.jpg|Naoto's Batman Stare Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Hailing from the Persona Universe Category:Tomboys Category:Detectives Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:Lawful Good Category:Law Enforcement Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Characters favorite by daveg502 Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Grey Eyed Characters Category:Hat Wearer Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Gun Users Category:Action Heroines Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon